


I Lick You A Lot

by Bakageta



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Communication, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta
Summary: "I'm not allowed to lick you?"“No.”"But you lick me all the time,” Eddie repeated. “How come I can't lick you back?"“I do not lick you!”And now they were offended.“I would never!”---Prompt from Venomficprompts: For someone who likes randomly licking Eddie’s face, Venom was NOT prepared for the timeEddielickedthem.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 44
Kudos: 530
Collections: Favorites For Slutty Platypus (Please Don’t Post Here)





	I Lick You A Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LMTYL__Lye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMTYL__Lye/gifts).



> Written for a prompt from [Venomficprompts](https://venomficprompts.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Huge thanks to [sajastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajastar) for betaing!

“Done!” Eddie announced as he saved his article and backed it up to his external drive. He’d have to edit it in the morning, but the rest of the evening he’d promised to Venom and whatever romcom they wanted to watch.

 **“Finally.”** Venom rose dramatically from the puddle they’d formed in his lap. **“So boring,”** they teased, licking at his chin while he stretched. **“I almost figured out how to sleep.”**

“Poor, suffering little thing,” Eddie cooed at them as he gathered Venom into his arms and stood from the tiny kitchen table that doubled as his desk. Venom always feigned offense whenever Eddie said sappy shit like that, and it didn't take them long to respond.

 **“Take that back.”** Venom puffed up into a shape like a blunted sea urchin and clung to Eddie's chest once his arms had been forced away from them. **“I am a fierce, apex predator.”**

"Of course, of course," Eddie placated. "But does the fierce, apex predator want popcorn to go with their movie?"

 **“Yes, I demand it.”** Venom retracted the spines they’d extruded and Eddie dodged his hands around their tongue in order to rub at the top of their head. They settled for winding their tongue around his wrist and leaned into Eddie’s fingers while he grabbed a couple pouches of popcorn from the cupboard that served as their pantry.

“Alright, two bags of popcorn coming up.” Eddie tossed both of the bags into the microwave. It’d be under-done or whatever popcorn was when it didn’t cook long enough, but neither of them minded. More than enough would be popped for Eddie and Venom didn’t particularly care whether the kernels popped so long as there was enough cocoa powder.

 **“Good.”** Venom’s contentment fuzzed along Eddie’s nerves and he swept his own satisfaction through them in return. It was a hug without arms, like running a blanket through the dryer just to make it warm and draping it over their shoulders.

They released his wrist, shifted off of Eddie’s chest to his hip, and curled diagonally across his back. Venom settled over his shoulder to watch the rattling popcorn bags while Eddie attempted to find a tin of cocoa that wasn’t almost empty in the cupboard below the microwave. He found four mostly emptied tins, almost enough cocoa, before a burst of intent flickered across their bond.

 **“Best host,”** Venom declared and licked Eddie’s cheek as he stood up. A different tone of warmth ran down Eddie’s neck and settled in his chest, appreciative and familiar.

He’d expected the lick but hadn’t expected the burst of emotion that came with it. It reminded Eddie of how he'd felt before everything had happened, on the rare days when Anne had gotten home earlier than him and ordered his favorite take out. 

Venom had been doing that more often, Eddie’d noticed. Not just the licking, but the communication. When they spoke with him they backed their words with emotion, and now they did the same when they licked him. It made Eddie wonder what had changed. Was it because their bond was deepening, or were they becoming more comfortable pairing mental communication with physical action? Either option made sense to him. Their bond was the longest and only mutual one Venom had ever known, and Eddie refused to believe Venom when they claimed to know exactly what to expect.

Whatever the answer, Eddie should probably reciprocate. So, before he could think better of it, he licked them back.

 **“What,”** Venom said flatly as they drew far enough away from Eddie to face him head on. They looked as if they’d been slapped with–not a fish, they’d’ve eaten that–like someone who’d stepped in a puddle while wearing socks.

“Yes?” 

**“No!”** Venom declared and then drew close to his face. **“Eddie, why?”**

“Why not?" Eddie had expected snark or maybe retaliation with a sloppier lick, not confusion. “You do it to me all the time.”

 **“It is different,”** they insisted.

"I'm not allowed to lick you?"

**“No.”**

"But you lick me all the time,” Eddie repeated. “How come I can't lick you back?"

 **“I do not lick you!”** And now they were offended. **“I would never!”**

"Then are you tasting me? Am I tasty?" Eddie ignored the question of how their licks didn’t count as licking; he was more curious about why.

 **“No!”** Venom pulled away from his face again, once again wrong footed.

"I'm not tasty?" Eddie tried to tease. The evening was circling the drain, and he wasn’t sure how to save it.

 **“Twisting my words!”** Venom’s surface rippled indignantly.

"Fine, sorry. But if you're not licking and you're not tasting then what're you actually doing?" Eddie dropped the teasing; neither of them were enjoying it.

 **“Kissing, Eddie,”** Venom told him bluntly. **“I am kissing you.”**

“Then what was–” Eddie stopped talking before he could dig the hole he was in even deeper, but he couldn’t help remembering their first kiss. The overwhelming intimacy of teeth and tongue, of host-to-host transfer had been all he’d been able to grasp.

 **“Not kissing,”** Venom insisted, doubling their memory of their first kiss over Eddie’s. _**“Kissing.”**_ They washed away the visceral closeness with brief snatches of concept and memory. Light affection, a quick peck on the cheek as Eddie headed to work; appreciation, Eddie’s tired lips to Anne’s forehead after coming home from a long day to a hot dinner; and happiness, smiling lips against Eddie’s own, reflecting each other's joy. 

The microwave’s beeping brought Eddie back out of his own head and gave him time to think as he pulled the popcorn out. Eddie didn’t give voice to the first question that came to his mind–why didn’t you let me know?–because Venom had tried to in their own way. They had backed their words and, now, their kisses with their emotions. 

“Ah, I’m--” Eddie hesitated while he poured the popcorn into an old mixing bowl and sprinkled cocoa powder over it. An apology was needed, even if he’d only misunderstood Venom. Actions had always weighed more heavily with the symbiote, so he leaned forward, grabbed Venom behind the hinge of their jaw, and kissed them between their eyes. Eddie thought of an apology as he did, memories of dozens of times he’d made some small mistake or verbal stumble and had finished making up with a kiss. 

"I misunderstood, I'm sorry," he finished as he pulled away. "I'll do better."

Before Eddie finished speaking, Venom webbed around his shoulders and the dryer warm feeling of a hug returned. They licked his face from chin to forehead, radiating warmth and acceptance and appreciation into Eddie’s mind. 

Grinning, Eddie licked them again on their cheek and then immediately kissed the same spot before they could say anything.

 **“For that you owe me chocolate syrup, Eddie,”** Venom grumbled, but at the same time Eddie could feel their mirth tickling the bases of his lungs.

“Of course,” Eddie agreed, still grinning as he walked to the couch with popcorn in hand. “Whatever the fierce, apex predator needs.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my fic please leave a comment/kudos or [reblog](https://bakageta.tumblr.com/post/636053150899552257/for-someone-who-likes-randomly-licking-eddies) it over on tumblr!


End file.
